


A Shatsome Beginning

by TelepathicNarwhal



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: BDSM, Belting, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, NSFW, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelepathicNarwhal/pseuds/TelepathicNarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My headcanon as to how this whole Shatsome bdsm thing began. Basically just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sips grew close to the boys very quickly, and after seeing them in person, and spending a great deal of time talking to them, their dynamic was pretty clear to him. Sips had never been particularly deep in the bdsm community, but he knows some things, and he knows the boys.

 

After a while of knowing one another, the three of them tipsily let it slip, Sips laughs and reassures them when they look terrified of judgement. He lets them know he knew all along, and that its 1,000,000% fine with him, and he jokes about being interested in watching.

 

Some months later he’s back in town, it comes up again, and Trott asks him if he really does want to watch. Sips grins, and shrugs, and makes another joke but he can’t get the idea out of his head. Watching the Block N Load challenge with Lewis on stream is tough. Something about Trott in the pink leotard is too much for him. He decides, while sitting there, that yes, he does want to watch. And then some.

 

He texts Trott that night

 

“Yes.”  
“If the offer is still on the table, that is.”

 

Sips is leaving too soon to make the arrangement during this visit, but Trott promises that next time Sips is in town, he’ll have a front row seat.

 

And he does. A while later he finds himself sitting in a chair at the side of a room, watching Smith with Trott’s cock down his throat, Ross waiting eagerly for the same treatment, on his knees beside Smith. It’s easily the best orgasm he’s had in years, and he’s overtly pleased to be invited back next time.

 

This continues for a couple of trips, until one time, during a scene, Trott pauses, and turns to Sips, holding a belt out to him, a smirk plastered across his face.

 

“Would you like to do the honors?”

 

Sips looks at him, and down at Smith whose ass is in the air, arms pinned down above his head by Ross.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to overstep any boundaries.”

 

“I talked to them about it. In fact, Smith is the one who brought it up. We all agreed that it is basically the best idea ever. If you’re comfortable, that is.”

 

Sips lets out a breath and smiles, “Shit yeah, I’m down.”

 

He accepts the belt from Trott, and runs his hand over Smith’s ass. “You ready, Smiffy?”

 

Smith whines, and presses his ass farther into the air, nodding into the mattress.

 

Sips looks back at Trott, “I assume that was a yes?”

 

Trott chuckles and affirms, and watches in awe as Sips brings the belt down harder than any of them expected.

 

Smith shouts, his hands gripping the air as he struggles in Ross’ grasp. Sips pauses, and runs his fingers lightly over the red mark.

 

“Okay?” He asks.

 

Smith doesn’t immediately reply, and Trott shuffles forward, crouching down beside him. Smith has had rougher scenes, but letting Sips play made this a whole new game. “You okay to go on, Sunshine?”

 

Smith turns his head and looks at Sips, challenge in his eyes. “Yeah, I’m good.”

 

“You sure?” Sips smiles at him.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Sips immediately lands another blow, and pauses to watch as Ross turns his arms up so he and Smith can grip onto each others’ wrists, before striking him again. He only hits Smith a handful of times, stopping, finally, to turn back to Trott, who is watching closely, his eyes concerned, but his face flushed.

 

“Can I kiss him?” Sips asks.

 

Trott looks Sips up and down, then nods. “If he’s alright with it.”

 

“Of course,” Sips nearly rolls his eyes as he drops to his knees beside the bed. He runs a hand up, along Smith’s arm, and asks Ross, “May I?”, to release Smith so he can entwine their fingers.

 

Smith turns his head toward Sips, eyes wet, and glazed over, but he grins. “That all you got?”

 

Sips chuckles and shakes his head, “That’s all I’m giving you, you insufferable bastard.” He pauses and squeezes Smith’s hand. “You with me, Smiffy?” Smith nods, and squeezes back. “Can I kiss you?”

 

This time Smith whines and nods vigorously. Sips directs him to lie on his side and climbs onto the bed beside him, cupping his cheek and kissing him slowly, with a tenderness in direct opposition to the belting he’d just received.

 

Ross is still sitting at the head of the bed, mesmerized by the scene in front of him. He jumps a little when Trott slides up to him and runs a hand through his hair.

 

“You can finish him off, if you want,” Trott nearly whispers.

 

Sips acts immediately, stroking Smith as he continues kissing him, until Smith is panting and moaning too much to keep up with him. He lets Smith bury his face in the crook of his neck and whine until he comes. 

 

When Sips looks up, Trott is giving Ross the same treatment; kissing him while stroking his cock. Ross comes a moment later, crying out against Trott’s mouth.

 

They let the boys breathe for a moment before Trott asks Ross, “Are you alright?”

 

Ross nods, and breaths out a “fuck yes,” with a blissed out look on his face.

 

“Can you take care of Smith for a minute? Get him cleaned up, and ready for bed?”

 

Ross nods, but doesn’t move. “What about, you two? Don’t you wanna…?”

 

Trott chuckles and kisses him again. “I think we can manage, Sunshine. Don’t worry about us. I’ll be in in 15 minutes, ok?”

 

Ross nods, and coaxes Smith’s death grip off of Sips, leading him out of the room and down the hall.

 

Sips rolls to his back and looks up at Trott, who is still standing by the bed. “Well, that was-”

 

“Incredibly fucking hot.” Trott finishes.

 

“Well…yes,” Sips palms himself through his boxer briefs and chuckles when Trott’s eyes dart to his hand.

 

“Can I…” Trott blushes, and rubs at the back of his neck, before meeting Sips’ eyes again. “Can I blow you?” 

 

“God yes,” Sips moans, then slides off his boxers and sits on the edge of the bed as Trott falls to his knees in the floor.

 

Sips runs a hand through Trott’s hair and tugs when Trott wraps a hand around his cock.

 

“I thought you were the one who topped, around here?” Sips jokes, groaning as Trott licks slowly from the base to the head.

 

“Shut up,” he mumbles, as he takes Sips into his mouth.

 

“Oh god, Trott, that’s good,” Sips pulls on Trott’s hair a little harder, and is rewarded with a moan. “Oh? You like being roughed up a little yourself, Trotty?”

 

Trott pulls off and glares up at Sips. “If you want this blowie you better shut up,” Trott warns, then sinks his mouth down on Sips’ cock again.

 

Sips stops talking, and takes what he can get, but he files this information away for a rainy day. A couple minutes into the blowjob, Sips realizes that Trott is jacking himself off at the same time, and he edges even closer to coming.

 

“Fuck, Trott, look at you,” he moans before he can stop himself.

 

Trott doesn’t argue this time, but takes Sips deeper instead, working his way down until Sips nudges the back of this throat, then sucking as he pulls back up.

 

“Fuck me, Trott, I’m close.”

 

Trott deep throats him again, swallowing around his cock, then pulling back to bob his head quickly. Sips’ grip on his hair tightens and Trott can feel him tense up just before he comes in Trott’s mouth, and Trott follows him over the edge.

 

Sips is lying back on the bed, panting, when Trott flops down beside him.

 

“Holy shitballs.” Sips says.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“We gotta do that again.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They lie next to each other, catching their breath for a moment before Trott stands and adjusts himself.

 

“Alright, I have to go take care of Smith and Ross.” He glances around the room, then back at Sips. “You’ll be alright here, yeah?”

 

“Ooooh yeah. Don’t worry about me, Trotty. I am just fine.”

 

Trott chuckles and rolls his eyes. “Good. Ok. Um, well…thanks? For all of that? It went well, I think. We can talk about stuff in the morning? I’ll make breakfast?”

 

“Sure, sounds good,” Sips smiles reassuringly at Trott.

 

“Right, so, uh…good night, Sips,” Trott dips down for a quick kiss, then leaves the room, glancing back at the doorway to catch Sips smiling after him.


	2. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr requested some aftercare to this Fic so I did <3

Ross guides Smith out of the room with a hand on his lower back, and closes the door behind him. They shuffle their way down the hall to their bedroom and Ross sits Smith down at the foot of their bed while he warms the water in the en suite shower. 

While the water runs he sits on the bed beside Smith, who has flopped backward and closed his eyes. Just about the only time Smith is quiet is right after a scene. The rougher the scene, the more subdued he is. As long as he’s taken care of, and not left alone, it’s not reason for concern.

Ross smiles down at him and gently lies back, resting his head on Smith’s outstretched arm.

“How ya doin, mate?”

“Mmm,” Smith rolls over and wraps himself around Ross. “Hurts,” he mumbles.

“What does?” Ross asks seriously, rubbing circles into Smith’s back.

“My ass.”

Ross laughs and pulls Smith closer. “I’m sure it does, Sweetheart. Let’s take a quick shower and snuggle up in bed, hmm? Trott will be ‘round soon.”

Smith just grunts, but he lets Ross hoist him off the bed and into the shower. The water is warm and it feels great on his shoulders and hips, but makes his ass sting even worse.

Ross lathers up a loofah and begins washing Smith’s arms and chest, then turns him and begins working his way down Smith’s back. When he reaches Smith’s ass Smith jolts away and whines out Ross’ name.

“Mate, you literally asked for this, and you weren’t complaining while it was happening, so suck it up and let me clean you off, alright?” Ross follows his words with a number of soft kisses across Smith’s shoulders.

Smith whines again, but he’s already got his face pressed against the shower wall and can’t move any farther from Ross so he gives in; but doesn’t take it quietly.

Ross rolls his eyes, but lets Smith huff and puff while he finishes washing him off. He stands Smith under the spray of the water while quickly washing himself, talking quiet nonsense to fill the space between them.

“Start drying yourself off, and let me rinse real quick, alright?”

Smith nods and steps out of the shower and does something that resembles wrapping the towel around his shoulders more than drying off. Ross rinses the soap off himself and steps out behind Smith, then dries himself off quickly before taking Smith’s towel from him to do it properly.

“You’re useless after we play,” Ross jokes, and throws the towel over Smith’s head, then pressed up behind him and wraps his arms around Smith’s middle.

Smith groans at the pressure on his ass and Ross pulls away, then lightly shoves Smith toward the bed.

“Clothes?” He asks, but Smith shakes his head while already crawling into bed. 

Ross grabs a bottle of water from the bedside table, and a candy bar out of the drawer, and is just about to join Smith in bed when Trott enters the room.

“Hey, boys,” he smiles at them and quietly closes the door behind him.

“You and Sips jack off together?” Smith mumbles, with his face in the pillows.

“Something like that, yeah,” Trott laughs. “How’s your ass, Smith?”

“Hurts,” he buries his face deeper in the pillows.

“I’m sure. I’m gonna take a look at it, okay?”

Trott pulls down the covers and ignores Smith’s groan. He examines the welts and bruises that are already forming, but the skin doesn’t look broken, and although it’s hot to the touch, and clearly tender, there’s no real damage done. 

“Looks alright,” Trott leans over and kisses Smith’s shoulder, then holds his hands out for the water and candy Ross is holding. “Sit up for a minute now, drink some water.”

“But Trott,” Smith whines.

“I know, but c'mon.”

Smith does as he’s told with a wince and a huff. While he eats and drinks, Trott turns his attention to Ross.

“How are you, Sunshine? You okay?”

“I’m not the one who got his ass beat,” Ross laughs.

“I know,” Trott is smiling, “but was all of that alright? Playing with Sips and all?”

Ross takes a deep breath at the memory, and nods. “Yeah, most definitely.”

“Want to do it again?”

 

“I would be totally okay with that.”

Trott grins, and leans over Smith to kiss Ross. It’s slow, and lazy, and exactly what Ross needs after a scene like that.

Trott breaks the kiss, and squeezes himself in between them on the bed. He takes half of Smith’s candy bar and passes it to Ross who accepts it happily.

“What about you, Smith?” Trott asks, wrapping his arms around the both of them.

“Hmm?” Smith nuzzles into Trott’s side and tries to take some pressure off his ass.

“Was that all okay? Did you like playing with Sips?”

“S'good. 10 out of 10. Would bang again.”

Trott laughs and kisses the top of Smith’s head. “Good, I guess we’re all in consensus then. You guys need anything or just want to go to sleep.”

“Ohmygod, that’s the best idea ever,” Smith mumbles.

Ross reaches across Trott and Takes the remainder of Smith’s water. He downs it, and then agrees that sleep is a great idea.

Trott turns off the lights and snuggles up between his boys and agrees, sleep is the best idea.


End file.
